Share Your Love
by lotuce
Summary: Sakura itu mencintai Sasuke. Sasuke diidolakan banyak siswi. Bukankah cinta harus diperjuangkan? Tapi apa Sakura bisa? Berhadapan dengan pria saja Sakura keburu gemetaran duluan. /Kapan kau akan punya perasaan yang sama denganku?/ /Bagaimana kalau ternyata Sasuke menyembunyikan rasa sukanya?/ /It's not hurt to share, right? So, please share your love for me.../


**_Note : OOC, A Lot of Pairing, Crack Pairing, Bahasa campur-aduk, RnR, dll_**

 _._

 _I always waiting for you_

 _._

 _Please, look at me!_

 _._

 _No matter if I love you?_

 _._

 _Don't make me so nervous_

 _._

 _It's not hurt to share, right?_

 _._

 _So please share your love for me_

 **...**

 ** _SHARE YOUR LOVE_**

 ** _By Lotuce_**

 ** _Naruto's Characters is disclaimers to Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Romance,Friendship,School-life_**

 ** _T+_**

 ** _..._**

 _"Ya ampun, duniamu gak akan berputar kali, Sak, hanya gara-gara orang-orang tau kau itu suka sama Sasuke!"_

" _Sakura...jangan dipandangi terus dong~"_

" _Tanggungjawab lo, Rei, kasihan nona manis ini~"_

" _Mau kuantar?"_

" _Jodoh emang gak kemana, ya~"_

" _Sak, kupastikan penyakit gemetaranmu akan kambuh dalam hitungan detik!"_

" _Kau kenal Haruno Sakura?"_

" _Ha-Haruno S-s-s-sa-ku-ra?"_

 **=ShareYourLove=**

"Go Akatsuki Go Akatsuki Go!"

"Hieeee shoot!"

Riuh pikuk penonton meramaikan pertandingan basket yang tengah diselenggarakan di lapangan basket indoor SMA Akatsuki. Ketegangan mulai memanas dikala skor kedua tim saling berdekatan. Menit-menit terakhir sebelum babak berakhir, kedua tim dan masing-masing pendukungnya nampak serius.

" _Fighting, my lovely_ _Teme_!"

Penonton yang sebagian besar pelajar dari SMA Akatsuki beralih memandang siswa yang berdiri di dekat barisan kursi pemain tim Akatsuki. Seolah sudah biasa, mereka kembali serius menyaksikan pertandingan genting tersebut.

 _ **SHOT**_

Pemain tim Akatsuki melesakkan _three-points-shot_ bersamaan dengan wasit yang meniupkan peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir.

 **Priiittttttttttt**

 _Kiri Academy-SMA Akatsuki_

 _52-54_

"Yeaayyyyyy!"

Teriakan-teriakan dari pendukung tim pemenang bergema. Tim basket kebanggaan kembali mencetak rekor tak terkalahkan di pertandingan persahabatan itu.

"Selamat, _bro_!"

" _Thanks_! Tadi keren banget. Kapan-kapan kita tanding lagi, ya!"

"Huh! Pasti tim _lo_ menang lagi, Sas!"

"Haha Juugo kau berlebihan!"

Kedua kapten tim saling bersalaman. Sportifitas kedua tim membuat pertandingan persahabatan itu aman dari kerusuhan.

" _Teme_!"

"Yaelah, tuh _uke lo_ nyamperin, Sas! _Gue_ cabut duluan!"

Sasuke melambaikan tangan pada Juugo walau tak suka dengan sebutan Juugo untuk sahabatnya itu. " _Dobe_!"

"Biasa, traktir!"

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. Perkiraannya tepat. Dasar pirang _kere_!

" _Honeyyy_!" Seorang gadis bergelayut manja memeluk lengan kekar Sasuke yang berkeringat menambah kesan maskulin.

Naruto yang tak suka berusaha melepaskan pegangan mematikan dari gadis _cheers_ itu. "Cih, cewek gak tau malu!"

" _Honey_ , kau memang yang terbaik!" Tak peduli perkataan Naruto dan desakannya untuk membiarkan Sasuke bergerak leluasa, Karin semakin merapatkan diri.

"Karin, tolong lepaskan!"

"Denger tuh, dasar cewek genit!" Pusing Naruto melihat tingkah-laku Karin yang menganggap Sasuke, sahabat Naruto, adalah kekasihnya.

Karin enggan, namun jika Sasuke sudah angkat bicara ia hanya bisa pasrah. Cukup bisa menyentuh Sasuke saja Karin amat senang dan...bangga. Senyum kemenangan terpatri di wajahnya. Siswi-siswi lain yang ada di arena itu tersenyum kecut. Iri mereka setiap melihat kedekatan Sasuke –idola mereka – dengan Karin.

"Yuk, Sas!" Ajak Naruto yang ingin minta jatah traktiran sekaligus malas dekat-dekat dengan Karin, sepupu jauhnya sendiri.

"Mau pada kemana?" Karin mensejajarkan langkahnya menyusul pujaan hatinya yang mengikuti Naruto.

Tak ingin Karin mengikuti mereka, Naruto mendelik pada Karin, menegaskan bahwa ia tak ingin Karin mengikuti mereka dan merusak suasana. "Urusan cowok! Sana!"

"Huh!"

Karin bergabung kembali bersama tim cheers yang beranggotakan siswi-siswi populer seperti dirinya. Menyibukkan diri agar melupakan kekesalannya pada Naruto yang terang-terangan tak merestui kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke.

 **=ShareYourLove=**

"Dasar tuh anak! Didiemin melunjak, dibilangin malah tambah ngelunjak!" Sewot Naruto tak peduli tempat.

Sasuke yang sudah selesai mandi di _shower room_ tim basket bergegas memakai seragam khas SMA-nya. Ia diam saja mendengar komat-kamit Naruto yang sangat susah untuk dibungkam. Sesama siswa tahun kedua SMA itu memang berbeda watak.

"Biarin aja, lama-lama juga bosen."

Naruto merubah posisi duduknya menghadap Sasuke yang menautkan kancing terakhir seragamnya di depan loker miliknya. "Bosen rambut _lo_! Bukannya gara-gara _lo_ biarin si Karin jadi tambah nempel!?"

"Iya, sih. Habis gimana lagi? Toh dia 'kan sepupumu."

"Aish, _Teme_ , sekali-kali nurut _kek_!" Naruto mengacak surai pirangnya gemas, "jadi cowok tuh jangan baik-baik amat, apalagi sama si Karin! pokoknya jangan sampai _gue_ lihat _lo_ masih mau di deketin si Karin!"

"Hn."

 **=ShareYourLove=**

Tahun ketiga, Sasuke dan Naruto masih akrab satu sama lain. Tak ada yang berubah dari penampilan mereka. Si kalem tetap rapi dan si pirang masih bangga dengan seragam urakannya.

Paling-paling yang berkurang hanyalah kemunculan Karin. sasuke menuruti kemauan Naruto di semester akhir tahun kedua kemarin. Ia menjauhi Karin tentu berkat Naruto juga. Namun, seperti tak jera, Karin kerap kali mencuri kesempatan berdekatan dengan Sasuke saat Naruto tidak ada.

Ya, Naruto-lah yang selalu mencari cara agar peluang Karin mendekati Sasuke minim. Jika Naruto tak ada, Sasuke kembali kesulitan. Dia pria yang terlalu baik dan sulit mencari strategi kabur dari kejaran Karin yang menggilai dirinya.

" _Senpai_!"

Sasuke dan Naruto yang berjalan beriringan berhenti sebentar. Ada gangguan kecil dari beberapa siswi kelas satu. Apa siswi-siswi itu terlalu berani atau memang buta situasi?Penduduk SMA Akatsuki–mayoritas pengagum Sasuke dan Naruto – yang berada di sekitaran lapangan tengah sekolah maupun di setiap lantai koridor menggeram dalam hati. Berani sekali anak kelas satu mencuri celah mendekati kedua siswa terpopuler disana, pikir mereka. Mereka yang murid tahun kedua dan ketiga saja tak pernah berani.

"Ada apa, nih?" Naruto tersenyum narsis didekati siswi-siswi notabene cantik dan imut itu.

Kelima siswi itu tersenyum SEDIKIT nakal kecuali siswi bernama Tamao yang tampak datar dan sekedar mengikuti keempat teman dekatnya. Nyatanya, ia tengah memandang Sasuke penuh minat tanpa ketahuan siapapun.

Mereka tanpa takut meminta foto bersama kedua _hot guys_ selaku senior mereka. Tanpa pamrih, Naruto menyanggupi. Sasuke menurut ketika si pirang memaksanya ikutan juga.

"Ih norak banget!"

"Berani banget tuh anak!"

"Mereka masih kelas satu, 'kan? Kok genit banget!"

"Sadis, _sist_! _Gue_ juga mau kali~!"

Suara-suara lainnya bersahutan. Kritikan pedas sampai bisikan cemburu membahana dari hampir keseluruhan tempat yang ada di sekolah itu.

Perempuan ber- _nametag_ Yamanaka Ino melihat pemandangan tak asik dari koridor kelas lantai tiga. Gedung berisi sebagian besar ruang kelas itu berbentuk persegi panjang sehingga murid-murid pun dapat melihat jelas setiap hal yang terjadi di lapangan tengah maupun setiap koridor, apalagi saat jam istirahat. "Kau gak cemburu, Sak? Pacarmu direbut orang tuh~"

"Jangan keras-keras, No!" Gadis berambut pink sebahu menegur sahabatnya.

"Ya ampun, duniamu gak akan berputar kali, Sak, hanya gara-gara orang-orang tau kau itu suka sama Sasuke!"

"INO!"

Ino segera berdiam diri. Kalau sahabat pemalunya sudah teriak, itu pertanda emosinya tak stabil. Dan mungkin gendang telinganya akan segera rusak bila dilanjutkan.

"Aku kasihan sama anak-anak itu. Pasti si nenek sihir bakal langsung beraksi."

"Maksudmu, Ino?"

Ino memijit keningnya. Sudah memasuki tahun ketiga, sahabat semasa kecilnya bahkan tak tahu julukan untuk siapa yang baru Ino sebutkan tadi. Bah. "Karin, Sa-ku-ra. KARIN!"

 **=ShareYourLove=**

 **BRAK**

Gerombolan siswi kelas tiga yang termasuk dalam anggota _cheers_ memasuki toilet diketuai oleh siswi berambut merah terang. Aura suram menguar memandang kelima junior mereka yang kaget. Aksi berdandan mereka terhenti dan berusaha keluar dari toilet.

"Mau kemana, jalang!" Sara, salah-satu anggota _cheers_ menghalangi jalan keluar kelima siswi kelas satu.

Samui menarik rambut seorang siswi kelas satu yang tadi paling genit merangkul Naruto, pria yang ditaksirnya. "Ampun, _senpai_!" siswi itu berteriak sakit. Kulit kepalanya panas akibat jambakan kasar Samui.

"Beraninya kau meminta ampun dariku?!" Samui hendak menampar siswi yang sudah gemetaran itu tapi Karin segera menghentikan. "Jangan halangi aku!"

"Kita kemari hanya untuk memberi peringatan, Samui." Pernyataan Karin malah semakin membuat kelima junior itu ketakutan. Ekspresi sinis Karin-lah yang menyebabkannya.

"Terserah!" Samui melepas jambakannya tanpa kelembutan. Siswi yang rambutnya dijambak tadi menitikkan air mata menahan perih.

"Cepat berikan HP kalian!" Hotaru dibantu Sara mengambil paksa HP junior mereka, mengutak-atik galeri di HP mereka satu per satu lalu mengembalikannya dengan kasar.

"Sudah semua?" Karin tersenyum melihat anggukan dari rekan _cheers_ -nya. "Ingat baik-baik, jika kalian berani mengusik Sasuke maupun Naruto maka jangan harap kalian bisa belajar dengan damai disini!"

Kelima junior itu mengangguk patuh.

"Itu pun berlaku untuk semua _hot guys_ disini, mengerti!" Sara menambahkan.

Puas mengerjai junior-junior itu, Karin dan ketiga temannya keluar dari toilet perempuan.

"Sudah kubilang harusnya kita gak usah minta foto segala!"

Siswi yang rambutnya dijambak tadi kini terisak. "Hiks~ kalian masih mending gak dijambak!"

"Ayo, kita rapikan dulu rambutmu itu lalu kembali ke kelas!"

Tamao yang berjalan paling belakang tersenyum diam-diam. Ia mengambil HP biru mirip dengan HP di tangan kirinya yang terselip di bra. Untunglah ia selalu membawa dua HP dan prediksinya tepat. Tak ingin ketahuan, ia kembali memasukkan HP biru itu ke dalam bra-nya. Hanya ia yang boleh mengabadikan momen bersama pria yang disukainya. Ia tak suka berbagi.

 **=ShareYourLove=**

Bel masuk berbunyi nyaring. Lorong kelas mendadak sepi sebab semua siswa-siswi sudah memasuki kelas mengikuti kegiatan belajar-mengajar di jam pertama.

Setiap angkatan terdiri dari lima kelas. Dua diantaranya adalah kelas spesial. Kelas spesial berjumlah 30 murid jenius dan berprestasi di bidang akademik maupun non-akademik. Sedang kelas lainnya masing-masing berisi 20 murid. Walau tidak masuk kelas spesial, bukan berarti murid-murid tersebut tidak pintar. Hanya saja mereka tak sepintar murid-murid kelas spesial.

Haruno Sakura yang berada di kelas 3-4 asik memperhatikan keluar jendela. Ia memandangi sang pria tampan yang tengah mengoper bola di lapangan futsal tepat sejajar dengan kelasnya. Memang agak buram karena Sakura memandangi Sasuke dari lantai tiga.

Otot-otot elastis berhiaskan keringat yang bercucuran membasahi seragam olahraga Sasuke membuat Sakura memerah. Siapa juga yang tak tersipu malu melihat sang idola di pagi hari memamerkan tubuh maskulinnya dibalik seragam yang menempel erat di tubuhnya?

"Sakura..." Ino terkikik geli melihat Sakura tak memperhatikan penjelasan guru Matematika di depan sana, "jangan dipandangi terus dong~"

Sakura yang duduk sebangku dengan Ino mengalihkan perhatian ke papan tulis dan mencoba serius berkutat dengan rumus-rumus misterius di buku pelajarannya. Ino makin terkikik geli memerhatikan sahabatnya yang salah tingkah.

Setelah dirasa situasi aman kembali dan Ino serius mendengarkan penjelasan guru, Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya keluar jendela mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Senyumnya yang tadi merekah perlahan pudar.

Seorang siswi yang mirip sekali dengan Naruto –kembarannya – memberikan sebotol minum pada Sasuke. Terlihat mereka berdua bercakap-cakap sesekali bercanda.

Namanya Naruko, adik kembar Naruto. Selain Karin, Naruko juga gadis yang dekat dengan Sasuke. Bahkan lebih dekat dibanding Karin. jika Sasuke dekat dengan Karin karena terpaksa, berbeda dengan Naruko. Mereka sudah mengenal dari kecil, Ino si biang gosip sendiri yang menceritakannya pada Sakura.

Sakura kesal, padahal ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Sasuke. Kenal tidak. Tahu dirinya, Sasuke juga tidak, sepertinya. Jadi apa yang ia harapkan? Minimal menjadi teman, mungkin.

Sakura kembali fokus memencet kalkulator menghitung peng-kuadratan yang baru saja diterangkan oleh sang guru. Mungkin benar, gadis biasa saja seperti dirinya tak pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke. Cantik? Sedikit, mungkin. Populer? Tidak sama-sekali. Culun? Sepertinya. Pemalu? Benar sekali.

Mendadak Sakura galau setelah memberikan penilaian terhadap diri sendiri. Ia merutuki dirinya yang seorang gadis biasa dan sangat pemalu.

 **=ShareYourLove=**

Pelajaran hari itu akhirnya berakhir. Semarak siswa-siswi SMA Akatsuki terdengar. Koridor kelas penuh dengan ratusan murid yang bertebaran membagi kelompok-kelompok kecil.

"Yo, Sak, kita pulang!"

Sakura mengambil tasnya lalu menyusul Ino yang sudah keluar kelas duluan.

"Katanya kelompok belajar diumumin besok, lho." Sakura menuruni anak tangga menyusul Ino yang sudah berada di bawah.

"Ah, males banget! Apalagi kalau tutornya belagu, sombong, judes pula! Ngeri deh~"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Tapi lumayan, No, ada temen belajar. Terus kayaknya menyenangkan deh bisa nanya-nanya selain sama guru."

"Masa sih?! Palingan kau menunduk malu terus diemmm aja, nanya enggak, merhatiin enggak. Ya paling ngedengerin doang."

Pukulan telak bagi Sakura. Dasar Ino! Sakura jadi nyesel jadi sahabat Ino. Sifatnya 'kan memang begitu. Pemalu dan susah beradaptasi.

Ino membalikkan badan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura penuh selidik. "Atau jangan-jangan kau inginnya Sasuke yang jadi tutor, ya? Haha mudah ditebak!"

"E-Eh, enggak! Kata siapa!"

"Ngaku, Sak! Kamu berdoa supaya Sasuke jadi tutormu, kan? Bener, 'kan?!"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala cepat, menyanggah tuduhan Ino. "B-Bukan gitu kok!"

"Terus gima –"

 **DUGH**

"Awhhh~" Ino memengangi keningnya yang pening ditabrak alias menabrak tubuh seseorang.

"Kamu gak apa-apa?"

Sungguh beruntung nasib Ino. Menabrak pria tampan termasuk jajaran _hot guys_. Belum lagi beberapa temannya yang juga termasuk siswa-siswa populer seantero sekolah.

"Sakit, sih~" Keluh Ino pelan.

"Tanggungjawab lo, Rei, kasihan nona manis ini~" Ucap salah seorang diantara kelima pemuda itu bernama Sai.

 **Pluk**

Ino terbelalak mendapati tangan halus Gaara mengelus pelan keningnya.

"Sorry ya..."

"I-iya."

"Jangan lama-lama juga kali," Sai memperingati, "modus!"

Ketiga pemuda lainnya –Neji, Utakata, Hidan – terkikik geli. Gaara yang polos menjadi objek tawaan mereka. Dari segala macam cara modusin gadis manis, Gaara malah mengusap-usap keningnya? Gaara pikir ia sedang menenangkan anak kecil yang kehilangan balon?

Pemuda-pemuda bak model itu berjalan menjauh dengan Sai yang berjalan paling belakang. Mata kelamnya memandangi Ino _bete_.

"Sak, itu bukan mimpi, 'kan?"

"Hmmm.."

Ino berpaling pada Sakura. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu memegangi ujung ransel Ino. Oh, Ino jahat sekali. Ia lupa kalau penyakit pemalu akut Sakura bisa kambuh hanya dengan berhadapan dengan para pria.

"Maaf, Sak, aku gak bermaksud melupakanmu, lho~" Sahabat yang payah, pikir Ino. Gara-gara serius menghadapi pesona Gaara, ia sampai melupakan Sakura. Harusnya ia buru-buru mengajak Sakura pergi tadi.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Bukan salah Ino juga jikalau Sakura gemetaran saat ini. "Gak, kok, No. Yuk, pulang!"

 **=ShareYourLove=**

Hari semakin sore, hanya siswa-siswi yang mengikuti ekstrakulikuler dan kegiatan lainnya yang masih betah berada di sekolah. Begitu pula Sasuke yang sehabis pulang sekolah langsung mengikuti kelas tambahan Kimia. Menjadi murid terpintar di sekolah memang melelahkan. Ia harus mengikuti beberapa kelas tambahan seusai pulang sekolah.

Ia sedang menunggu Naruto yang puluhan menit ini Sasuke tunggu tak kunjung muncul. Rencananya, Naruto ikut numpang di mobil Sasuke. Motor ninjanya disita Minato, katanya akibat sering balapan liar. Mengkhawatirkan.

Bosan menunggu di dalam mobil, Sasuke keluar mencari angin segar. " _Dobe_!" Sasuke merengut kesal. Inisiatif, Sasuke terpaksa menjemput si pirang yang sering ingkar janji itu. Arah Sasuke tertuju menuju lapangan futsal. Cukup jauh dari parkiran.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke menghampiri siswi yang sendirian melangkah menuju UKS tertatih-tatih. Lutut kirinya cukup banyak mengeluarkan darah.

" _S-Senpai_?!"

Refleks Sasuke membantu menopang siswi itu menuju ruang UKS yang tinggal beberapa langkah saja. "Kau sendirian? Jatuh?"

"Iya, _senpai_. Tadi aku ingin ke toilet tapi malah kesandung batu."

"Wah, kau harus hati-hati, ya. Apalagi bisa sampai berdarah begitu." Jelas Sasuke kini tengah mendudukkan siswi itu di salah-satu ranjang UKS. "Gak apa kalau aku obati? Dokternya kayaknya udah pulang."

"Gak masalah, _senpai_."

Sasuke mengompresi lutut siswi itu kemudian mengoleskan obat merah dan membalutnya dengan perban. "Lututmu tergores. Kau yakin Cuma kesandung? Sepertinya kau kena pecahan kaca. Tapi, tenang saja, tak parah, kok."

"Makasih, _senpai_!"

"Hn."

Siswi berambut hitam panjang itu berusaha berdiri namun beberapa langkah berjalan ia oleng.

"Masih sakit, ya?"

Siswi cantik itu menggangkuk seraya berkaca-kaca. Luka di lututnya lumayan perih dan membuatnya susah berjalan.

"Temanmu yang lain dimana?"

"Pulang duluan, _senpai_. Tadi barangku ketinggalan di ruang musik."

"Gak ada yang jemput?"

"Aku biasanya pulang naik bis, senpai."

"Mau kuantar?"

"E-Eh? _Senpai_ yakin? Rumahku cukup jauh." Siswi itu menyembunyikan kegembiraannya.

"Hn. Kau 'kan terluka."

" _Akhirnya..."_ Senyum siswi itu semakin terlihat. Apa yang diharapkannya terkabul.

"Tunggu dulu ya, aku mau telpon temanku dulu. Tadinya dia ngajak balik bareng."

"Baik, _senpai_."

Punggung Sasuke menjadi objek pandang siswi kelas satu itu. Tak diperhatikan, siswi itu menatap Sasuke nyalang. Sasuke memang pria yang baik. Beruntung sekali dirinya akan diantar pulang senior kesayangaannya.

" _Si jalang?"_ Siswi itu menatap seorang siswi berambut merah –Karin – yang tak terlalu jauh dari posisinya. Kepalan tangannya semakin kuat. Padahal ia sudah sangat senang mendapat ajakan dari Sasuke untuk diantar pulang. Ia harus mengabaikan egonya. Jika Karin tahu Sasuke akan mengantarnya pulang pasti akan sangat berbahaya.

" _Senpai_?"

"Ya?"

"A-Aku sepertinya dijemput. Tadi ibuku SMS katanya udah di gerbang."

Sasuke menatap siswi itu menyelidiki kebenarannya. "Kau bilang tidak dijemput."

"I-Iya tapi ibuku bilang ada urusan di sekitar sini. Maaf _senpai_. Aku pergi dulu. _Arigatou_ ~"

Siswi itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Tentu siswi itu berbohong. Ia tak ingin menjadi target _bully_ Karin apabila ia ketahuan sedang bersama Sasuke. Apalagi jika tahu Sasuke berniat mengantarnya pulang.

"SASUKE _MY DARLING_ ~~!"

Oh, kenapa pula Karin harus muncul saat Sasuke tengah sendirian dan tak ada Naruto di dekatnya?

"Jodoh emang gak kemana, ya~"

"Aku pergi dulu!" Sasuke buru-buru kabur ke tempat Naruto latihan futsal. Hanya sahabatnya itu yang mampu menjauhkan Karin darinya.

Karin – yang semakin ditolak-semakin mengejar – bergelayun manja memegang lengan kanan Sasuke. Erat sekali. "Bareng aja, _honey_ ~"

Siswi yang ditolong Sasuke tadi menahan amarah yang membara. Ia sedang mengintip Sasuke dan Karin. Hal yang tak diinginnkannya terjadi. "Dasar genit! Lihat aja nanti!"

 **=ShareYourLove=**

"Sakura! Ayo makan!"

"Iya, bu!"

Sakura keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan di lantai bawah. Ia tinggalkan sejenak rutinitas belajarnya untuk makan malam.

Aroma khas masakan ibunya menggugah selera. Segera ia mengambil tempat duduk di meja makan berbentuk lingkaran itu. "Kare, bu?"

"Benar sekali~!" Jawab ibunya lantang dan penuh kegembiraan. Ibu Sakura sangat senang memasak. Ia selalu gembira jika sedang melakukan hobi masak-memasaknya. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang anti minyak _a.k.a_ takut minyak _a.k.a_ tak bisa masak. "Kita duluan saja. Ayah masih di luar kota."

"Hah~" Sakura cemberut. Ayahnya memang jarang di rumah karena kerjaannya sebagai pengacara yang membuat ayahnya sering pulang-pergi luar kota.

"Senyum dong, Sakura... Nanti cowok-cowok gak berani dekat-dekat, lho~" Ibu Sakura bermaksud menggoda anak tunggalnya.

"Apa sih, bu, dilihatin aja Sakura udah takut."

Mebuki –ibu Sakura – sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Padahal Sakura anak yang manis apalagi jika tersenyum. Tapi Sakura sangat pemalu. Ia selalu menunduk dan tak berani memandang sekitarnya jika ada banyak pria.

" _Tutoring_ kapan, sayang? Kalau tak salah udah dimulai di semester satu, ya?"

Sakura menggangguk. "Pembagian kelompoknya besok, bu. Semoga tutornya baik dan kalau bisa cewek."

Mebuki hanya tersenyum. Dalam hati ia berharap agar tutor kelompok belajar Sakura adalah seorang pria. Siapa tahu anaknya dapat beradaptasi dan terlepas dari rasa malunya di depan pemuda-pemuda.

"Semoga Ino sekelompok denganmu ya, sayang~" Harap Mebuki.

Sakura tersenyum, setuju dengan ucapan ibunya. Biarlah siapapun tutornya asalkan ada Ino, Sakura bisa lebih tenang. Bisa dibilang, Sakura sudah menganggap Ino sebagai kakaknya.

 **=ShareYourLove=**

Pagi itu siswa-siswi kelas tiga di SMA Akatsuki memadati koridor aula, tempat mading sekolah berdiri dengan kokoh. Mereka antusias melihat selembaran panjang berisi pembagian kelompok belajar khusus dibuat untuk siswa-siswi kelas tiga agar fokus belajar untuk ujian akhir.

Hal itu sudah sangat biasa di kalangan penghuni SMA Akatsuki. Selama satu semester mereka –murid-murid kelas tiga – akan dibagi ke dalam kelompok belajar yang tutornya berasal dari teman seangkatan mereka sendiri dari kelas spesial.

Ada yang senang ada pula yang sedih mengetahui siapa tutor mereka. Berharap mendapat tutor yang baik dan pengertian malah disuguhkan tutor yang sombongnya minta ampun. Sifat manusia beranekaragam, bukan? Saat itu, Sakura dan Ino berdoa agar minimal mendapat tutor yang baik hati.

 _KELOMPOK 11_

 _Sabaku Rei Gaara (Tutor, 3-1)_

 _Shimura Sai (3-3)_

 _Yamanaka Ino (3-4)_

"Yiipiiiii~"

Sakura sebal melihat Ino yang merayakan keberuntungannya dengan melompat-lompat kecil. Pupus sudah harapan Sakura agar sekelompok bersama Ino.

"Huhhh~" Sakura otomatis sedih juga sirik pada Ino. Sakura juga ingin mendapat tutor sebaik Gaara.

"Tenanglah, Sak, kudoakan kau dapat tutor yang tampan, baik, ramah, _kece_ –" Sebelum selesai menjabarkan, Ino menghentikan ucapannya. Ia sangat terkejut membaca anggota kelompok Sakura. "Sak, kupastikan penyakit gemetaranmu akan kambuh dalam hitungan detik!"

"Maksudnya?"

Sakura segera melirik selembaran putih. Kali ini ia bisa jelas melihat tanpa berdesak-desakkan. Hanya beberapa murid saja yang berdiri di depan mading. Sebagian besar sudah masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

 _KELOMPOK 18_

 _Uchiha Sasuke (Tutor, 3-1)_

 _Haruno Sakura (3-4)_

 _Uzumaki Karin (3-5)_

 _Shock_. Terbelalak. Sakura mulai menunjukkan reaksi 'yang benar saja' seiring tubuhnya yang kian gemetar. Yakin ia tak salah lihat? Di sekolah ini hanya seorang saja 'kan yang mempunyai nama Uchiha Sasuke?

"No, a-a-aku –"

Ino mendekati Sakura, sudah dipastikan sahabatnya itu akan mendadak lemas dan susah nafas. "Setidaknya tersenyumlah Sak, yang kudoakan benar-benar terjadi. Selamat ya! Kita sama-sama beruntung!" Ino memberi semangat dan dorongan mental pada Sakura. Mereka harus tabah mendapat tutor seorang yang mereka sukai.

 **=ShareYourLove=**

"Wuihhh Sas, sebaiknya jangan baca mading. _Lo_ bakalan _ilfeel_ , _gue_ jamin!"

Sasuke menatap malas temannya itu. Ini sudah kesekian kali ia dinasehati untuk tidak membaca pembagian kelompok belajar oleh teman-temannya yang berlalu-lalang di sekitaran mading. Memangnya ada apa? Sasuke bahkan tak mendapat firasat apa-apa.

" _Dobe_!" Sasuke melihat Naruto berdiri, menunduk dalam, dan aura suram terpancar jelas.

"Sas, ini yang ngebagiin kelompok siapa?" Sasuke mendengar jelas nada lemah dari setiap perkataan sahabatnya.

"Kurasa Kakuzu- _sensei_."

"Kenapa mereka biarkan guru pembawa sial itu ngebagiin kelompok, hah?"

"Mana kutahu!" Sasuke mulai tak sabar. Ia pun segera melihat isi dari selembaran itu.

 _KELOMPOK 14_

 _Namikaze Naruko (Tutor, 3-1)_

 _Namikaze Naruto (3-5)_

 _Yugao Samui (3-5)_

"Ck, "Sasuke mendecih, "kukira apa."

" _Lo_ –" tadinya Naruto mau mengatai Sasuke tapi biarkanlah, ada yang lebih hebat daripada mengatai Sasuke. " _Lo_ masuk kelompok 18, _Teme_!"

Sasuke melirik pertengahan selembaran panjang itu. Benar, namanya tercantum di kelompok 18. Ada Haruno Sakura dan, "K-Karin?"

"Hahahahaha rasakan itu, _Teme_!"

Impian Sasuke untuk jauh-jauh dari manusia bernama Karin enyah. "Kakuzu- _sensei_..." Nampaknya Sasuke harus setuju dengan Naruto. Kakuzu- _sensei_ pembawa sial itu membuatnya geram.

"Arghhh _gue_ lebih milih si pemalas Shikamaru daripada tutornya si rubah betina itu!"

"Ya, aku pun begitu."

Mereka berdua saling memijit kening masing-masing. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Nasib mereka sama. Sekelompok dengan dua remaja enerjik yang selalu ingin mereka jauhi.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau kenal Haruno Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke setelah melihat kembali selembaran di mading.

"Gak, tuh! Udah ah _gue_ mau dinginin kepala dulu di kantin!"

"Hn."

Sasuke mengikuti langkah Naruto. Biarlah ia tanggalkan dulu predikat siswa panutan-nya. Mendinginkan kepala di kantin lebih dibutuhkan dibanding berkutat dengan bukunya di kelas.

 **=ShareYourLove=**

"Sak, jangan ngambek dong~"

"..."

"Sekali ini, ya?"

"..."

"Aku harus buru-buru nih. Mereka udah nunggu tuh diluar." Ino menunjuk-nunjuk keluar kelas. Gaara dan Sai sedang menunggunya di dekat tangga. Ah, tak lupa suara-suara gaduh siswi yang mengidolakan mereka terdengar.

"..."

Ino mencoba merayu Sakura agar mengizinkannya pergi bersama Gaara dan Sai, tentunya untuk membahas materi pelajaran juga jadwal belajarnya. Tapi Sakura ogah. Ia terus memegangi ransel Ino, melarangnya meninggalkan Sakura dan pulang sendiri.

" _Please_ , Sak, kau gak akan diculik kok. Seperti gak pernah naik bis sendiri aja~"

"Hiks~"

"E-Eh?! Waduh, Sak, pakai acara nangis segala..."

Sakura tetap tak mau melepaskan genggamannya dari ransel Ino. Untuk kelas sudah sepi. Ia tak perlu malu jika menangis. "Gak!"

Respon Sakura membuat Ino _bete_. Ayolah, Ino tahu kok Sakura sudah dewasa dan harus mandiri. Bukan sekali-dua kali Sakura harus pulang tanpa ada Ino disisinya.

"Aish~"

"Kalau gitu aku nungguin Ino deh."

"Kau yakin?" Ino terheran. Tumben sekali Sakura takut pulang sendiri. Biasanya kalau Ino ada kegiatan sampai sore, Sakura pasti pamit duluan. "Aku aja gak tahu jam berapa selesainya."

"Gak apa-apa. Aku tunggu di perpustakaan ya, No."

"Oke, deh." Ino setuju saja, daripada lama menghadapi Sakura yang keras kepala, bisa-bisa ia ditinggalkan seorang diri oleh kedua pria diluar. "Nanti aku telpon ya~"

"Hmm..." Sakura menggangguk membiarkan Ino pergi.

Kini hanya dirinya sendiri yang masih berada di kelas. Sebelum ia benar-benar kesepian di tempat itu, segera saja Sakura menenteng ranselnya hendak keluar.

"Fiuh~ kayaknya aku telat."

Sosok Sasuke berdiri tegap di satu-satunya jalan keluar dari kelas itu. Sakura merapatkan genggamannya pada ujung-ujung rok rempelnya. Ada apa Sasuke kesini? Sakura bahkan tak sadar tengah ditatap oleh manik sang pria.

"Maaf, kau penghuni kelas ini, 'kan?"

"Y-Ya?" Sakura berusaha keras menahan tubuhnya yang gemetar. Tapi nihil. _"Gimana ini?"_ Kaki Sakura bahkan lemas.

"Kau kenal Haruno Sakura?"

Oh, _God!_

Sasuke. Mencari Haruno Sakura. Dan Haruno Sakura adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Ha-Haruno S-s-s-sa-ku-ra?"

"Hn. Haruno Sakura. Tadinya aku ingin buru-buru kesini tapi keburu dipanggil guru." Jelas Sasuke tanpa diminta.

Bukan menjawab, Sakura malah melewati Sasuke sambil menunduk dalam. Rambut _pink_ sebahunya tak bisa menutupi keseluruhan wajahnya yang sudah memerah dan berkeringat dingin. Dengan langkah pelan tak ada semangat, ia melewati Sasuke begitu saja.

"Hei!" Sasuke tidak terima diacuhkan. Apa ada yang salah dari dirinya? Kenapa gadis itu cuek padanya menjadi pertanyaan besar. "Kau kenapa kabur? Aku 'kan sedang bertanya!" Sasuke tak terima.

Sakura sama sekali tak tenang. Ia tak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu. Tapi bagaimana kalau dirinya malah berbuat hal konyol di depan Sasuke. Pingsan, contohnya. Atau mimisan? Dia tak ingin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Apalagi di depan Sasuke.

"Kau ini –" Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura, "tolong jelaskan kenapa kau malah menghindar!"

Sakura menyipitkan mata melihat Sasuke sembunyi-sembunyi.

Sasuke. Pria yang Sakura sukai. Menatapnya heran bercampur kesal.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **ShareYourLove**_


End file.
